


Best Kept secrets

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Choking, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You have the hots for your commander, one night after training you decided to shower in the locker room but when you accidentally take the wrong bag and get caught masturbating to the boss, how are you going to keep it from getting out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I. Need. To. Stop. Writing. Smut. And. Focus. On. The. Long. Stories.

You and Jesse had a late training, both of you overslept today and got chewed out by the commander. He made you come to the training room at 1 in the morning out of pure spite and made you train harder than usual, screaming the both of you to hurry up on your run times and jumping jacks, not gonna like, Jesse loved the way your breast bounced during jumping Jacks, but Reyes' yelling was distracting. 

"That's enough for tonight, I expect to see you both bright and early at 6am, if you don't, well, I hope you know how to fight." Reyes said, waving thr both of you off as he made his way to his office.

"Does he ever sleep?" You sighed, still gasping for air.

"I don't think so, maybe that's why he's so angry all the time." Jesse handed you your water bottle as you packed up your stuff before walking off to the showers, "you not gonna walk with me?"

"I'll take a shower in here, I got clothes, I'll catch up with you in the morning!" You said before entering the locker room, throwing your stuff down and taking off the sweaty shirt and leggings, you turned on the shower on and let the hot water run down your skin. Your fingers ran through your hair and down your neck, rubbing your shoulders and sliding over your breast, which you held on to a little too long. A image of Reyes popped into your head, seeing him shirtless during workouts, watching his body gleam with sweat, deep down inside, you wish the commander would give you a extra physical lesson. You figured that Jesse would have been gone by now and what was the harm in touching yourself at 1am in the shower? No one was around, right?

Your left hand played with your nipple, while your right slid further down your body, rubbing over your stomach and finally stopping at your cunt. You thought about how Reyes would pin you down on the mat, ripping open your leggings and taking you right then and there, his heavy breathing on your neck. The thought was making you wetter than the shower water, you let out a muffled moan through your bitten lip as you toyed with your clit, finally slipping a finger inside yourself. 

"*Gabriel~" you quietly moaned out, pace slow and steady, the thoughts of him bending you over his desk during conference call or in the corner of a room during a mission, having you on your knees in front of him.

"So that's what you're doing in here?" A all too familiar voice echoed off the tile walls in the bathroom.

You shrieked, quickly covering yourself with your hands, "JESSE WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

He held up his hands, "whoa there! You took my bag, yours has the the pink cat on it." He held up the bag and sure enough, it was yours. "But I don't mind the view though, I do mind that it's not my name you're moaning."

You marched over and reached for your bag, Jesse held it up over your head, teasing you.

"Give me my bag and get out."

"Alright," he dropped the bag in your arms and picked up his, "I'll let the commander know that you got some serious hots for him."

You grabbed his arm with your free hand, face full of panic, "no! No, you don't have to do that!" 

Jesse turned to you, a wicked smile on his face, "and why shouldn't he know? It should be an honor for him to hear just how much you're a slut for him."

He held up his phone, it was a video.

A video of you, masturbating.

"Got the audio too."

Your heart dropped into your stomach, you could have thrown up right then, tears formed at the edges of your eyes. 

"Please, Jesse," you whispered, "I'll do anything, just please don't tell him or anyone! Please delete that!"

You didn't realize that you were clinging to his shirt now, his clothes getting damp from your wet body.

"Hmm, anything?" He asked, a choice you'd soon regret.

You nodded, "yes, please just delete the video...." 

Jesse placed a hand on your head, he was gentle as his hand moved down your neck and stopped on your shoulder, "on your knees."

He pushed down on your shoulder and you did what he said, eyes widening.

"J-Jesse... wh-what are you-"

You saw him pull down his sweat pants, his cock almost hitting you in the face.

"You'd do anything to keep a secret," he gave himself a few pumps before pressing the tip to your lips, "you better do everything I tell you, 'cause now, you're mine."

The tip of his cock pushed past your lips, tears falling from your face, he was thick and long, he could really put any guy you've been with to shame. You closed your eyes and began to take more of his length in, you felt him reach the back of your throat before you started to pull away slightly and back down again.

"Damn you mouth feels like heaven," he groaned, "bet you wish you were sucking on the commander's cock now aren't ya?"

A blush came across your face, you refused to look up at him. His hand rested on top of your head, rubbing your scalp.

"Come on now, suck me off like you would Reyes, I bet he would love to hear you choke down on him." His hand pushed you down a little further, you forced yourself to take all of him, feeling his cock slide down your throat, you peeked up at him, only to be met with the back of his phone, aimed right at you.

You began to push him away but he pulled you back down by your hair, making you stay still as you started to choke.

"Oh no, no, no, sweetpea," he smiled, "I got to make sure you don't get any other ideas, think of it as collateral. If you don't do something I tell you, this video will go straight to Reyes." 

His his began to thrust in and out your mouth, sliding himself back into you deep, you hands were on his thighs, trying to use your strength to push him away to no avail.

"Good little slut you'll be..." he breathed out, "make sure you know who you belong to... I'll fuck you in front of the commander if you think about trying not listening to me."

His pace was getting faster, you could barely hear him over the blood rushing to your head, your vision blurring a little before Jesse pulled out. 

"Open that pretty little mouth." He said, and you did as told, you watches the camera as he gave himself a few strokes before cumming on you face, some of it landing in your hair, the bridge of your nose and a little in your mouth.

"P-please..." you stammered, "will you keep it a secret?"

Jesse knelt down before you, "play with yourself first, if I like what I see, sure."

You kept your thighs shut tight, glaring at him, camera still going.

"Touch yourself or I'll do it for you." He threatened, his voice sounding darker, your right hand slowly moved up your thigh, fingers resting right near your lips.

"I-I can't... not like this..." you bit your lip, looking away.

"Open your fucking legs,"he growled, "Reyes is just a phone call away, you better do what I say."

A soft sob escaped your mouth as you legs slowly spread.

"Good job, now start playing with that little cunt, I want a good show."

You closed your eyes and let your hand roam over your cunt, fingers rolling over your clit, you tried to keep any indication of please hidden from Jesse as he had thr biggest smile on his face. Your fingers teased at your entrance, only sliding the tip of a finger in.

"Don't be shy, just like what you were doing before, I wanna hear just how much you want to be fucked by the commander. " 

You hesitated before letting your finger fully sink in to you, sliding and curling the digit inside you, soft moans fell from your lips as Jesse zoomed in on you.

"That's a good girl, keep going," his voice cutting into your thoughts, "I love seeing how wet you are."

You added another finger, feeling your body heat up slowly, an orgasm building. Your fingers worked quickly, as you used your other hand to give attention back to your clit, soon the locker room was filled with your moans, you almost forgot about Jesse and his recording. 

"God damn, those noises are enough to make a man go crazy," he said, cock getting hard again, "how bad do you want to be fucked by Reyes?"

"S-so bad..." you whinned, "God, Jesse... I'm so close...hnnn...."

"Bad enough that you'll masturbated on camera? All for him?" 

You nodded.

"You really are a little fucking slut," he chuckled, "and just who are you gonna cum for? You better pick wisely."

Your walls throbbed around your fingers, what would happen if you picked Reyes? Would he make you stop? Would he have you on edge for the rest of the night?

"Y-you... you, J-Jesse-ah! Please... I'll c-cum for you..."

"Good choice" He smiled, grabbing your hand and making you stop, a dissatisfied groan left your mouth.

"Jesse!-ah!" you were cut off by the feeling of his middle and ring fingers plunging into you.

Your hands gripped his shoulders as you buried your face in his chest.

"Might as well make you cum, can't let you have all the fun." Your legs were trembling as his fingers worked you so much better than you could.

"S-Shit! Jesse!" You cried "I can't hold it!"

"Cum on my fingers darling," he said, giving you a few more pumps before your walls clenched and quivered around him, your body shook as he held his fingers in just the right way to make your orgasm last.

"I think I'm willing to keep this little secret," he said, licking his fingers, "we got a lot to do in the morning, you should get some rest. "

When Jesse left the locker room, he finally turned up his phone volume.

"Like what you saw in there boss?"

Gabriel laughed, "I did, but try not to break her , she's a good one, I'll eventually get her."

"I'll make sure she's nice and sweet for you, can't have her being too rebellious." He ended the call and went to his room.

Over the course of 2 weeks, you were always busy, with your work and Jesse's. In the beginning he would pull you into empty offices, your room or his for quick blowings. if he didn't like how long you took to bring his lunch or started getting a attitude, he'd edge you and tell you not to touch yourself without his permission. It drove you crazy and all the while he "records" everything he does to you. 

Gabriel was on the other end of the phone, looking at the way you mouth moved on Jesse's cock and the sounds you made when he touched you. It made him a little jealous, but he knew Jesse was really toying with you.

You noticed that Reyes would sometimes get a little took close to you, like the other day where you both were sparring are he pinned you down a little too long, just looking into your eyes, you tried you best to not blush. Then there was today, you decided to train on your own, headphones in, you were so lost in your own world that you didn't even see Gabriel walk in. You felt hands grab your hips and you almost jumped out of your own skin.

"JESSE!-" you turned around to see Gabriel wearing sweatpants and an all too tight black shirt that really complemented his muscles. "O-oh... sir, sorry, Jesse likes to sneak up on me and scare me sometimes."

"At ease y/n, I understand, anyone would have your reaction with McCree." He said, "you form is wrong, no one you keep getting knocked on your ass."

He had one hand on your hip and another on your arm, his leg spreading your thighs apart further than they were, "kept your legs open, too close together and someone could take you out." His hand rested on your thigh, his chest to your back, any closer and your ass would be right along his cock.

"Keep your elbows in and punch straight out," you nodded and did as he said, "use your back leg and swing it, but keep it bent, someone could take you off balance if your kick straight out." His other hand pushed on that back of your thigh as you did the command, the closeness was driving you mad, why was he so close? If Jesse didn't blackmail you, you'd be all about this right now, but you were actually paranoid.

You jumped when you heard your phone go off, "excuse me sir, you mind if I answer this text?" You asked.

"Go ahead, you're not on the clock."

He backed up as you pulled your phone out your pocket, it was a text from Jesse, of course.

Jesse: Sorry to break up your little session with Reyes, but there's a package in the mail room for, you mind getting it for me and bringing it to my room? Make it quick ;)

You rolled your eyes at the winky face, "hey boss, I'm going to head out, I got something to pick up from the mail room."

He nodded, "remember what I said about your form." 

You took off before he could finish, feeling a little peeved, he called Jesse.

"Any reason you decided you need y/n right away?" He asked

"Oh come on boss, you're gonna like what I'll send ya" Jesse's voice sounded a little sinister, "but you might wanna go to your office, you'd want to sit down for this one."

You got the package, which was a little small and went to Jesse's room, you shook the box, it didn't help as you still don't know the contents. You knocked on the door and it slid open, Jesse sat on his bed, fiddling with his phone.

"What's in the box?" You asked annoyed, "I was in the middle of training."

"You were in the middle of trying to get into the commander's pants, I saw you two on the way to my room," He smirked. "And its actually a package for you, open it up."

You looked at Jesse and the package, "I'm not gonna like this..." you muttered and pulled off the tape, opening the box and pulling out the bubble wrap, you wish you could laugh but you knew Jesse was serious when he brought this.

"What the fuck." You sighed and held the open box to him, inside was a pair of handcuffs and a bluetooth vibrator. "I'm not doing this, you're full of shit!"

Jesse grabbed you and pulled on the bed, "you want that video being sent out? I suggest you be a good girl and lay on the bed."

You bit your lip as you sat on the opposite end of the bed, Jesse pulled your closer to him and laid you down, he started kissing your neck and shoulder, his hands pulling up your shirt.

"I bet the commander wishes he was on you like this now," he laughed, "I saw you two, I bet you were rubbing your ass all over him."

"Sh-shut up asshole..." you said, arms covering your chest, but Jesse grabbed your wrist.

"This is where the handcuffs come in," he said, pulling them from the box and turning you over, "if you can't behave, this is what you get."

"Jesse!" You growled, thrashing around before he smacked your ass too hard, making you gasp, his hand rubbed the spot he just hit, you felt him tug down your leggings and lifted your hips, having your ass up in the air. You buried your face in the sheets from embarrassment.

Jesse pulled out his phone and video called Reyes who was walking back to his room, he nearly dropped his phone at the sight, he picked up his pace and got to his room where his hand was already jerking himself off. 

"You ready to give a show?" Jesse asked, you didn't respond, another slap on your ass made the hiss. "I asked you a question."

"Y-yes..." you whimpered, you heard Jesse shuffle through the box and pulled out the vibrator, your held your thighs tightly together to hide what you could.

The faint sound of buzzing could be heard in the room, Jesse teasingly rubbed it up your thighs, making you jolt. He slowly moved closer and closer to your slit, making you squirm. That's when he finally decided to start the little show for Reyes, the vibrator danced on your clit and you gasped loudly, a few moans came from you, he moved it up to your entrance and slowly pushed it in.

"J-Jesse! Haa! S-Stop!" Your body quivered and you tried to move away from him, he held you still and finally pushed the vibrator into you.

"There are a few settings on here, I'm gonna leave it on high and go get some food." He said and he turned up the vibration, you gave a choked out cry as you thrashed.

"You can't leave me like this!" You yelled

He hushed you, "you want someone coming in and seeing you like this? Try not to cum before I get back or I'll leave it in you all night." Jesse set his phone on the other end of the room, where Gabriel could still see you shaking. 

The door open and closed as you were left sobbing and moaning, your face in the sheets couldn't cover just how loud you were, not even after 5 minutes of Jesse being gone you were on the edge of cumming, the mess hall was about 5 minutes away and how ever long Jesse would take to get his food. Would he sit and eat? Would he stop on the way and talk to others while you were so close.

"O-oh god! Jesse please! Gabriel!" You whined, Gabriel's cock throbbed at the sound of his name, were you thinking about him?

Gabriel was biting his lip so hard that he was starting to break the skin, his pumps moving in sync with your moaning, there was no way you would last much longer, Jesse was really giving him a good show. 

The door finally slid back open, Jesse smiling like a child who just got into something he shouldn't have.

"How ya doing sweetpea?" He chimed 

"Fuck you Jesse!" You sobbed

He frowned, "that's no way to great a man," he sat in the chair behind you, picking up his phone. "I've hope you've been good while I was gone."

Jesse saw Gabriel nodded on the screen, his jerking barely out of view.

"Please... just let me cum and get this thing out of me..." your ass wiggling slightly. "Please... Jesse..."

"Hmm... alright, go ahead and cum," his hand slapped you ass roughly, you sighed, feeling thankful before you body just went over the edge. 

But it never did, Jesse turned off the vibrator and watched your legs shake, you cursed,cried, and thrashed into the blanket. 

"The battery died!" He said, lying through his teeth, "guess I'll have to get some tomorrow."

"Hhng... jes-Jesse...." you breathed, "you asshole!"

"It ain't my fault!" He took the handcuffs off of you before you fell over on your side, "you should go get some dinner, mess hall closes soon."

You got dressed and stormed out, he grabbed your arm halfway through the door, "remember, no touching yourself unless I say so. And keep the panties off this week, I wanna get a few quick ones in and your underwear is a hassle."

You pulled away and marched down to your room, too pissed off to eat.

Gabriel sat breathing heavily, by the time you left the room he already blew his load, it coated his fingers and got some on his sweatpants, he started to wonder just how ruined you would look under him, all the edging and teasing, he would make you beg for days on end. He faced the phone down while he cleaned himself up, coming back to Jesse who seems completely proud of himself.

"Told ya you'd like it." He said, lighting his cigar.

"How much longer are you going to tease her? She's gonna break one of two ways, either she breaks for you or breaks against you."

Jesse laughed, "I'd like to see her try, she still thinks that I got videos on here, she's completely clueless about you."


	2. XNXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the title from the song 'XNXX' by Joji, I took so long to write this because I kept grooving in that housekeeping closet at work.

Over the next few days you were more easy to piss off, it was funny for Jesse and Gabriel, but for you it was pure hell. If there was any down time Jesse was either in your pants or had you in his. One of the days he cornered you in the loading dock, making you suck his cock behind some ammo crates. Another day he held you over the shooting range table and finger fucked you until you were on edge, you started coming back to your room with wet stains in your leggings, mostly thankful that theh were black. Today, you were bent over an office table, trying to fill out paper work. Jesse had his cock rubbing between your thighs, leggings around your ankles and his phone recording.

"Jesse.... we can't do this here!" You groaned, "what if someone comes in?"

His eyes darted to the door, he knew Gabriel was watching from his office, he was in the middle of a phone conversation but kept the volume off.

"Get on the table and face me, no one is going to come in here for a while." 

You huffed and did as he said, pushing stuff to the side so it wouldn't get ruined, legs hung off the edge of the table. 

"You're dripping wet, all for me, I think it's time you just let the commander go, I'm obviously giving you something he's not." His cock rubbed against your folds, "I could make you feel good, all you have to do is say so. I could finally let you cum, what's it been? 3 or 4 weeks with just edging?"

You whimpered, "You've been an asshole this whole time... why should I give you anything?"

His cock rubbed over your clit, making you grip the table, "keep talking shit and I'll make it 5 weeks for edging." He threatened, "I would love to just feel you cum so hard on my cock, you have no idea."

His grinding got faster, "you wanna cum so bad don't you?" You nodded furiously, climax building again.

"Jesse... please...."

"You think Gabriel would let you cum? We should ask him." He laughed 

"Don't!-"

"Y/n?" The door handle jiggled, locked. it was Commander Reyes, it surprised Jesse, looking down at his phone seeing a dark screen. His phone is in his pocket. "Can you meet me in my office in 20? Find McCree too, we are having a meeting."

You eyes widened as you looked at Jesse, who only slowed his pace down a little, giving you a menacing glare.

"Y-Yes sir!" You called back, and heard the footstep leave down the hall, you turned back to Jesse, "what the hell?!-" 

He caught your chin with his hand, "don't you dare say a word about this," his tip poking at your entrance before he bottomed out into you, you gave out a choked moan before he mercilessly started thrusting into you. 

"Gab-Jesse!" You buried your face in his chest, trying to muffle your sounds.

"You calling for the commander?" He breathed, "I could go get him and make him watch me fuck you." 

"Jesse please stop! I can't handle anymore!" You were almost at your climax point.

"You ain't cumming," he groaned as he pulled out, jerking himself off until he came on you, cum landing on your slit and thighs. "Say anything in that office and I'll make sure you pay for it."

Jesse got to the office before you did, you went to the bathroom to wash up, while they both were waiting, Jesse got a curious look in his face.

"You're gonna tell her, aren't you?" He asked

"Its been a few weeks, I think we played with our food long enough." Gabriel smiled, pausing on a frame of your face in the recent video, "You start feeling bad about it eventually."

In the bathroom, you did your best to calm your nerves, you were angry, scared and horny. Splashing water on your face you looked in the mirror. Enough was enough. To hell with the videos and threats from Jesse, he could do whatever he wanted to you, but you had to speak up about it. You had to make it known, even if it meant telling your commander that you would masturbate to him. The worst thing that could happen was a write up or a transfer to another base. You'd be away from Jesse at least. 

You straighten yourself up and took a deep breath.

You got this, through everything you've been through, you were still Blackwatch and you had every right to be here.

Your made your way down to the office, you put on your serious face and most recruits moved out of your way, arriving at the office, you knocked and was told to come in, Jesse stood by the door and Gabriel sat in his chair.

"Thank you for joining us y/n, I'll start the meeting now." Gabriel said.

"Sir, there is a problem I'd like to address first," you said, "it's taken a lot out of me and it's hard for me to even talk about it but I can't let this go on anymore!"

Jesse's eyebrows raised as he looked at Gabriel who kept neutral.

"By all means, let me know and I'll make sure whatever is causing you such distress is dealt with." It made you smile a little, knowing that the commander would listen to your problem.

"Well… sir… I think I'm being blackmailed…" you started, "a certain person has explicit videos of me to keep my silence for something I have some shame in…"

"And what is this person blackmailing you about?" He straightened up in his chair, Jesse started to sweat a little.

You clench your jaw, "I was… doing things… in the shower and having some thoughts about another person and they heard me…"

"So you masturbated in the shower? It happens, were stuck on this base most of the year so I can't really blame you." Gabriel said, "and who is it that you were thinking about? And the person who is blackmailing you?"

Well you built up the suspense so far, might as well say fuck it and let it out.

"You. And agent McCree caught me in the shower, he's threatened me multiple times and we had a lot of inappropriate contact, all of which he started." You looked back at Jesse, expecting him to look shocked, but he looked more amused than anything. It puzzled you. Why was he so smug about this?

"Alright," Gabriel said getting up and walking around the table, pulling out his phone, "I told you she wasn't going to break for you." 

Jesse shrugged, "oh well, I have to say y/n, you're much tougher to break than you look. Think you could do it better boss?"

You looked between the two men, "what are you guys talking about?..." 

Gabriel handed you his phone and your whole body felt like it was thrown it in the arctic ocean, it was a video of you sucking off Jesse from his perspective, it was the first time he found you in the shower. Gabriel took his phone back and paused the video.

"I've known the whole time and I want in on the fun you two are having." he said, leaning back on the table. 

"Why?..." you asked, voice trembling "why didn't you just say something? All the training we had together and you touching me, that was on purpose…"

"Don't be so upset about it y/n," Jesse said standing behind you now, his hands on your hips "you're not in any sort of trouble, if anything, this is good." 

"Whatever we do doesn't have to leave this room, I'll delete all the videos, if you promise you won't tell anyone about our little secret."

One day you were being blackmailed and the next you're being asked to keep a secret by the commander, it's not like you really had anyone else to tell, Overwatch was never a concern for you, Blackwatch was your main priority.

"So, what would that make us?" You asked, Jesse moved you closer to Gabriel, causing you to be sandwiched between the two men.

"You be our girl and we'll be you boys." Gabriel said, lips gently brushing against yours, Jesse's hands crept under your shirt, pulling at the hem of your bra.

"Deal." Was all you said before Gabriel's mouth crashed into your, Jesse kissing and sucking on your neck, his hands quickly unbuckled your bra, groping your breast and pinching your nipples. Gabriel's hands fell to your hips, sliding further down to tightly grip your ass.

"No underwear?" He breathed, breaking the kiss.

"I requested it." Jesse smirked, "she should still be nice a wet, teased her for you."

"And you haven't cum in a few weeks," he smiled, "we're gonna take good care of you carino."

Jesse pulled you back and pushed down on your shoulders, a motion you're all too familiar with, getting on your knees you looked up at the two men, their erections showing through their pants. 

"So eager," Gabriel said, brushing your hair out of your face, his other hand palming his cock, "how bad do you want it?" 

You bit your lip, pleading eyes looking up at them both, "bad, I want both of you so bad…" 

"I love hearing you beg like that," Jesse said, already undoing his pants, Gabriel followed his motion, "think you could take both of us?"

You nodded, your hands reaching up to stroke the tips of their cocks, your mouth watering, they both were similar, Gabriel was a little thicker than Jesse, but Jesse was about an inch longer. You swallowed and went with Gabriel first, tongue flicking over the tip before taking him halfway into your mouth, your right hand slowly stroking Jesse's cock, thumb swiping over his tip.

"Holy shit…" Gabriel moaned, "didn't think she would be like this." His hand resting on your head as you looked up at him.

"Just you watch," Jesse said, "y/n, don't tease the Commander."

Your eyes looked over at Jesse who nodded at you, you knew he wanted you to take more of him in your mouth, you pulled back slightly, taking a deep breath before forcing his cock all the way into your mouth.

"jesus jodido cristo!" Gabriel's hands held you head in place and his breathing went ragged. 

"Told ya, took some training, but now she takes it so well." Jesse laughed.

He loosened his grip on your head as you pulled away from him with a wet slurp, a blush bright red across your face. You switched and started stroking Gabriel, taking Jesse into your mouth now, his hips moved slowly, watching your head bob up and down. Jesse stopped his movements and pulled out of your mouth, Gabriel picked you up and leaned back on his deck, you on his lap facing Jesse, legs keeping yours apart, his hands rubbing your ass through your leggings.

"Tell me y/n, were you ever thinking about me fucking you in my office?" Gabriel asked, his cock throbbing against your ass. Jesse closed the space between you two.

You nodded, "y-yes sir…" you whined, hands gripping his thighs to keep your balance, your ass slowly grinding against him.

Jesse kissed you, lifting up your shirt and taking off your bra, "looks like today is your lucky day" Jesse's cock rubbed you against your slit, making your hips jolt slightly, "you're still sensitive from earlier and still so wet." 

Gabriel pulled down your leggings, Jesse helping him, "who do you want first?" Gabriel asked, his hands massaging your thighs.

You looked between the two, while some part of you did enjoy Jesse, deep down you always wanted Gabriel, would he tease you like Jesse? Would they both leave you on edge? 

"You, sir…" you bit your lip as Jesse stood back.

"The lady made her choice," he said, taking a seat in the chair across from the both of you, slowly pumping his cock, "try to save some for me."

Gabriel switched your position, you were now on your back on the desk, his hands holding your legs up and apart, your face turned a deep red as your tried to cover yourself up. 

"Don't be so shy now y/n," he said, his cock prodding your entrance, "your commander is going to take good care of you."

He slowly slid himself in, feeling your walls pulsating around him, your back arched off the desk, he was a lot more to take in than Jesse. 

"Gabriel~" you moaned, your hands gripping his biceps.

"You feel so good carino, so nice and tight for me." he breathed, finally reaching the base of his cock before pulling out and thrusting back into you, he watched your eyes roll back, you were in pure ecstasy and he loved how vulnerable you looked, just like he always fantasized about.

"Gabriel, oh God!" You cried, feeling him hit sensitive spot inside you.

Jesse leaned in, tight grip on his cock, he loved the begging and moans that came from you, he couldn't wait to have his turn with you, weeks of edging you leading up to you being fucked by both of them. 

Gabriel dropped one leg, his hand holding you down as his thumb gently rubbed over your clit, making you cry, "you like that y/n?" He moved his thumb away, "do you want me to stop?"

"God! No! Gabriel please!" You moaned, nails digging into his skin, he smiled and did the same motion again and again, he watched your body thrash around, your climax was coming soon and Gabriel would be the one to finally let you have it.

"I want you cum for me, cum on your commander's cock." He growled, his other hand dropping your leg and wrapping around your neck, enough to constrict a small amount of air flow, making it hard to breathe, but you weren't complaining.

"Hnn...Ga-Gabriel!..." you choked out, his pace picking up, you started to feel dizzy, little spots covered your vision until the last thrust Gabriel gave you, "Gabriel!!" You cried as your body tense, walls tightening around his cock so hard that he almost forgot how to breathe for a minute.

"Mierda!" He growled, spilling himself into you, he leaned over you, forehead to forehead and sweaty, "think you can hold out for a little longer?"

You almost forgot Jesse was in the room, you nodded and Gabriel kissed you before removing himself.

"Your turn cowboy," He said, pulling up his pants, "try not to make a mess on my desk, I'll be right back."

"You already made a mess," Jesse said and you both watched Gabriel leave. You say up before Jesse gently pushed you back down, "just roll over y/n, I'll do the rest."

You did he said and rolled onto your stomach, your feet hardly touching the floor, Jesse approached you slow, eyeing up your body, Gabriel's cumming slowly trickling down your thighs. His hands gripped and squeezed your ass, he watched you squirm, a small smack made you yelp then groaned.

"Jesse…" you muttered out, he smiled.

"You sound so cute, think you can be as vocal as you was with Gabriel for me?" He asked, the tip of his cock teasing you.

You wiggled back, trying to push yourself onto his cock, he smacked your ass again.

"Y/n, don't start acting like a brat, answer my question." 

"Yes… Yes Jesse…" you said biting your lip.

"Good girl," he praised before slipping into you, you gave out a soft gasp as Jesse began thrusting his way in and out of you, "God damn, still so tight even after Reyes." 

You gripped the edge of the desk, as the sound of skin smacking together filled the room, you didn't even hear Gabriel walk back in, drinks and snacks in hand, he walked around to his chair and sat down, your pleadings eyes looking up at him.

"Like what you see boss?" Jesse asked, never breaking pace, he leaned down and held your held to the side for access to kiss and bite your neck.

"This is something I'd love to see everyday." The man smirked, watching your face fill with pleasure as Jesse thrust became deeper.

"Jesse!... Je-Jesse!" You cried, he felt your walls throbbing around him.

"Look at Reyes when you cum sweetpea" he groaned in your ear.

"Choke her a little," Gabriel said, watching you intensely, "she likes it."

Jesse chuckled, "you like being choked?" He asked, his hand holding your neck, fingers pressing into the sides. All you could do was nod, your eyes rolling back and bottom lip caught in your teeth as another orgasm was coming to edge. "Want me to fill you like Reyes did?" His breathing was ragged and his pace quickened.

"P-Please… please Jesse…" you whined, "I-I want you to...mmm… cum…" 

He kissed your head, "anything for you y/n." He said, he gripped your hips as he gave the fee thrust that sent you into pure bliss, you legs quivered as Jesse pushed you to your orgasm. He soon followed with a deep moan, coating your walls with his cum, mixing with Reyes.

He slowly pulled out of you and lifted you on to his lap, sitting across from Gabriel, he gave you both a water bottle and you chugged yours down. 

Once your brain could process what just happened, you asked a few questions.

"So about the videos?" You asked Gabriel.

He held up his phone, showing what looked like his gallery, "deleted, I swear."

You smiled and nodded, "so I what does this make us now?"

"Your boyfriends," Jesse blushed, "if that's what you want…"

Your heart thumped in your chest, "yeah… that'd be nice…"

"Then it's settled," Gabriel said standing up and walking over to you, giving you a kiss, "she sleeping with me tonight."

Jesse pouted angrily, but smiled, "fine, but she stays with me on the weekends."


End file.
